theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracadia
Background "Panic, Tracadia '''sucks'." ~ Greckles'' "Of course it sucks! Why do you think I left!?" ~ Panic A country with distinct northern and southern regions separated by a rugged mountain range. The south has plateaus and farmland. Its capital is Tracadia Capital, which has a substantial trading port. Tracadia is home to many clans of green orcs. The orcs of Tracadia are brutal Gnash worshipers who revel in slaughter and destruction for its own sake, and are hated by the populace for past atrocities. Also the many caves and lightless hollows in the rugged mountains have been known to hide vampires and werewolves and their lycanthropic kin. The vampires in the mountains have had a long and bloody history of violent interaction with the Ripjaw Gnoll clan, and are rumored to be the ones behind the Orc tribes razing towns, and were at one point entirely in control of Tracadia before the head of the powerful vampire clan was slain. Because of these creatures of the night, Tracadia is especially dangerous after the sun goes down, and proper precaution must be taken before ever considering stopping. As a result, there are plenty of safe houses and garrisons on the road, and most take carriages to their destinations to shorten the time spent on the road. Tracadia has a sizable number of Avan worshipers, particularly paladins. The large amount of mountains in the country attract Avan worshipers and there are is a sizable order of paladins of Avan in Tracadia Capital. Named Locations Tracadia Capital The country's capital and a bustling trade port. Valinia A town in Tracadia that was razed and pillaged by Orcs, who slaughtered most of the townfolk and took the surviving women and children as slaves. This display of savagery was so traumatic that the citizenry of Tracadia do not forget nor do they forgive Orcs of any kind for it. The Greypeaks Part of Tracadia's central mountain range. The Greypeaks are the longest mountain range in the world; home to many Goliaths and kobolds and historically many vampires in mountain caves and shadowy valleys. Fort Barcelette An established city in Western Tracadia. The Unexpectables landed here in their quest to find the man known only as Pilchard, and encountered Rat here. Brindleshire A town in western Tracadia that has been plagued by attacks by werewolves. Pilchard went here to join the hunt. It was razed however in a coordinated vampire assault. Zalivavos The God Mountain is a large mountain in the Greypeaks mountain range. The mountain itself is actually a celestial of Avan. Named Citizens * Brorc Bronze-Fang - trained in Tracadia Capital * Charlie Warden - former Guard Captain of the Avan Paladins * Countess Beatrix - Vampire Lord * Corner - Kobold adopted mother of Doros * Doroski Greyscale - From the Greypeak Mountains, adopted by Kobolds, and trained in Tracadia Capital * Fluffy - Tabaxi from Southern Tracadia, training to be a blacksmith * Garagog - Son of of Ripjaw Pack Matriarch Zerth * Irma Ellanem - Current Guard Captain of the country's order of Avan Paladins * Luhneirth - Daughter of Ripjaw Pack Matriarch Zerth * Panic Grimtongue - Stupid Sexy Rapscallion * Skinny - Tabaxi from a farm in southern Tracadia * Xarv - former Ripjaw Pack war drummer, nephew of Zerth * Zerth - Ripjaw Pack Matriarch * Rat - A Troublemaking Bard * Captain Luigi - A...curiously accented guard captain. Regretfully died after being lycanthropized. * Captain Mario - Captain Luigi's brother. Also curiously accented. * Courtney - An exceptionally pyromaniacal and aggressive soldier assigned to Brindleshire. Trivia * Tracadia's general reception is that of a fairly nice place to be, with the Western side of the country being considered dangerous. * Tracadia has a Blacksmithing Guild. * Tracadia Capital was described offhand as "fantasy Calgary", and Tracadia itself has been described as like "Fantasy America". * A unit of coinage in Tracadia is the Guilden ** The current conversion rate between standard Alivastian gold coins and Tracadian Guilden is ten gold coins to one Guilden. * As The Unexpectables learned all too harshly, creatures in Tracadia have no interest in anything other than bloodshed with only extremely specific exceptions. Category:Places